


Sherlock Holmes is Impossible

by InstantMix5



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstantMix5/pseuds/InstantMix5
Summary: John Watson notices a change in Sherlock: he's grown bored. The challenges given to him by the police department are little more than easy, and never a distraction to his honest to God loneliness. Irritated by Sherlock's irrational behavior brought on by his boredom, Watson tries to find Sherlock the perfect girlfriend. He's truly the worst room mate. Truly, impossibly, brilliant.





	

"Sherlock, what's your favorite color?" John calls to the impatient, pacing, curly-haired man. His green eyes wash over his questioning friend.

"Why?" The tall man moves to pace across the couches next, pillows kicked from their spots, knocking over piles of papers and books in their descent to the floor.

"Sherlock, stop knocking things over, you're making a mess!" John picks up a few pillows from the floor and tosses them back to the couch, only to watch them be kicked back off. John chases the full grown man like a toddler, cleaning up his mess as he goes. Fed up with Sherlock's boredom fits, he nails Sherlock with a plush decorative piece. 

"Stop that, I'm trying to think!" With another hit of a pillow, Sherlock flops back onto the couch in defeat. 

"Think about what, you've done nothing in the past three weeks except stalk around this flat and be grouchy. You don't have a single case, what could you possibly be thinking about?" John sits himself down in the arm chair and awaits Sherlock's response. 

"When things were less boring!" Sherlock complains, frightening Mrs. Hudson downstairs.

"What's your pass time?" John lifts his laptop from the floor and onto his knees.

"What are you talking about?" Sherlock glances over at John, eyebrows raised.

"Just curious. And what is your ideal for a date? Something romantic, simple, adventurous-"

"I pass my time dating murders." In a whirlwind of a black cloak, navy scarf, and newspapers, Sherlock was bounding down the steps and out the door.

"Oh, that Sherlock. Always in a hurry to somewhere. Where's he off to this time, have you a clue?" Mrs. Hudson enters the room carrying a tray of tea and buiscuts.

"Not one, Mrs. Hudson." John hurries about his typing, taking advantage of Sherlock's momentary absence to continue filling out the profile.

"Working on a blog, dear? Writing a story?" Mrs. Hudson passes John a cup of hot tea and pats him on the head.

"No, actually I'm making him a dating site profile."

"That sounds lovely dear, but I hope things between the pair of you work out alright, I quite like you both as neighbors and I-"

"Mrs. Hudson, we aren't like that." John glances up at the older woman, offering her a smile.

"Oh, yes, of course dear." She vanishes into the kitchen, leaving John alone with his thoughts.

John fills out the rest of the profile, and when he felt satisfied with the work, he hesitates over the publish button. Shaking his head, he scrolls up and selects men and women for Sherlock's interests. "Just in case," He murmurs.


End file.
